


Heartbeat

by Inkdreamer



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Comfort, F/M, Family Loss, Loss of Parent(s), Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkdreamer/pseuds/Inkdreamer
Relationships: Bard the Bowman & Sigrid (Hobbit Movies), Bard the Bowman/Bard the Bowman's Wife
Kudos: 2





	Heartbeat

"Hmmmn... no... please..." 

"Shhh. You're dreaming, my love, it's alright."

"No... Bard..." 

"I'm here, Darling. Can't you hear me?" He pressed a gentle kiss to her sweaty forehead. She squirmed, torn between the need of leaning into his tender touch and the fear her high fever made her feel. "Shhh..." he took her hand and stroked her cheek. 

She was so pale, as though she was already a ghost. But he couldn't let that happen. Not to her. He was close to tears as he leaned foreward and kissed her. "Fight" he pleaded in a broken whisper. "Please, my love, don't give up. Come back to me. Don't leave us." 

She sighed in her sleep, and a tear ran down her cheek as if she had heard him. Bard buried his face in her shoulder and cried. He just didn't understand. She was right here, her body was warm, yet she was so far away. He knew he shouldn't give up hope, but what else was there when he had to see her like this? He hated the thought of it, it broke his heart to millions of pieces but deep down he knew that this time she could not be saved. How could this be happening? Why to them? He couldn't lose her!

"Da?" 

The small voice made him turn around. He whiped his tears away as quick as he could and forced himself to smile. The little figure in the doorframe was looking at him with wide fearful eyes. 

"Sigrid, why aren't you in bed?" 

"I couldn't sleep" her eyes glanced at his wife's weak body in the bed. "Is Ma going to die?" The fearful fluster in her high voice broke his heart. 

"No, sweetheart." 

Sigrid sniveled quietly. "You only say that so I don't worry but I do worry" she whispered. "I know what's going on." 

Bard sighed. It wasn't fair that his little girl already knew so much about the cruel world. "Come here, darling." 

She hurried to him, making her too big, white nightdress fly around her like a cloud. His little angel. Bard lifted his daughter onto his lap and took her tiny hand in his. "Here, can you feel that?" He asked as he laid her small palm onto her mother's chest. "Her heartbeat?" Sigrid nodded. "Good. See, that means your Ma is alive. As long as her heart is beating she won't leave us." 

Sigrid didn't answer. She slightly shuffled her hand, a sign for him to let go of it. She wanted to feel alone. "What if it stops beating?" 

Bard shook his head. "It won't." 

"No, but what if?" 

He sighed. His little girl had always rather wanted to hear the truth, no matter how painful it was. "Then she goes back to her parents." 

Sigrid swallowed. There were tears glistering in her eyes. Her mother's eyes. "I don't want to lose her." 

Bard pressed a kiss to her head. "Me neither, sweetheart." 

She died the next day. And when little Sigrid laid her hand on her chest to feel her heartbeat there was none.


End file.
